


Two Brothers and a Bit of Rope

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [42]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them wasn’t ever going to be simple but it was real and honest and every time Eliot walked away he left a little bit of himself behind to be picked up when he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers and a Bit of Rope

 

  
Eliot opened the bathroom door but stopped for a moment to take in the sights.  He’d been on a hunt for the last week and he’d barely made it in the door before Sam had been all over him, biting marks into his skin and leaving him a whimpering puddle before Dean had time to return from his run to the diner. 

Dean had just laughed at Eliot’s half naked, marked up condition, before telling them it was time to eat.  Quick Chinese and a shower and he felt more himself than he had since he’d walked out the door in the first place.

Once upon a time, he’d thought taking hunts that separated him from the Winchester brothers was what kept them together, giving them time to anticipate the next time without getting under each other’s foot every day, without wearing away the welcome.  He knew better now.  This thing between them wasn’t ever going to be simple but it was real and honest and every time Eliot walked away he left a little bit of himself behind to be picked up when he got home.

Sam was passed out on the bed closest to Eliot, his long limbs spread out across the bed the way he always was when he didn’t have someone to press up against.  His tee shirt rode up to show off a nice ribbon of muscles and Eliot smiled as he walked closer, trailing his fingers over it.  His lover shifted slightly, his breath huffing out in his sleep, but he was still out cold.

From the other bed Dean watched with a faint smile on his face.  The television made light flash across Dean’s skin in muted colors and Eliot ignored the reruns to move around the other bed.  Dean lay on the bed closest to the door in nothing but boxer briefs.  It wasn’t a tease – because when Dean teased there was nothing subtle about his intent – but the image was more than Eliot could stand.

This was how it had all started in the beginning, Dean’s young, cocky smile, good looks, and a spirit that was willing to try anything.  They’d clashed and come out on the other side smirking, until skin slid against skin, mouths eating at one another to get closer, deeper.  He couldn’t pin point a time when things had changed into what they were now, but he never looked back with regret.  It wasn’t normal, wasn’t typical – the things they did together, the brothers or the life they lived – but it worked for them and Eliot had long ago given up promise rings and white picket fences.  He was happy enough with what he had now, the Winchester brothers and Sam’s penchant for rope.

“Eliot?”

He wasn’t sure what was in his eyes but when he dropped the towel and crawled up the bed to straddle Dean’s hips, his lovers hands settled possessively on his hips.

Eliot leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s in a soft kiss.  “Been a long week.  Missed having you two there to take up the slack.”

“Missed the two of us in the sack, you mean,” Dean said with a grin.

Eliot returned the smile.  “That, too.”

Dean pulled him down, kissed him softly until he rolled Eliot over, slowly moving over his body as he licked and kissed at the marks his brother had left.  Eliot wouldn’t have minded a few new marks on his body but they both knew Sam would have Dean’s ass for marking him.  Some nights Dean did it just for that, happily taking his punishment as Sam reminded Dean that he owned nothing that wasn’t Sam’s, that belonging to Sam was the only thing Dean could claim .  Tonight it felt more like awe, like Dean was worshiping his brother’s claim on Eliot.

When Dean pressed his first finger into Eliot’s body, he bit back his moan.  He didn’t want to wake Sam when he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  Too many of his nights were filled with nightmares – hunts gone wrong and a lifetime of trauma that sat uneasily under his skin - and Dean and Eliot did their best to let him sleep himself out when they could.  Besides, there were no rules about the two of them being allowed to enjoy each other without Sam but if he woke who knew what the night might turn into.  This was enough for Eliot tonight, having had Sam inside him already and now Dean worked him open again. 

“Dean,” the name came out in a hush and a second finger slipped inside him easily enough after Sam’s earlier ministrations. 

“Still so open,” Dean said as he worked a third finger in, finally twisting just right to make Eliot arch up off the bed as pleasure rolled through his body.  “So good for him,” Dean said as he crawled up Eliot’s body, and buried his nose in Eliot’s hair.  “Sometimes I think if he told you to stay open your body would find a way to stay stretched out and ready to be fucked.”  His cock pressed in as he spoke and they both moaned softly as he slowly sank further in.

“Dean,” he moaned the name again, unable to think past Dean’s body over him, inside him.

“Think you would,” Dean said as he pulled back, sitting back on his heals to watch the way the head of his cock caught on the rim of Eliot’s muscles, teasing as he pushed and pulled without sinking further in just yet. 

“You’d love it,” Eliot finally managed to say.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean moaned as he pushed back in.  “Don’t know how he does it, makes you fall to his feet like that but Jesus, it’s so fucking hot watching you two.”

Dean’s hand was on his cock then and it was all Eliot could do not to spill over his fingers in that instant.  He loved it when Dean was there watching him.  It generally meant he got to watch, too, and he could understand what Dean meant.  Watching Sam - who was usually so quiet and steady, the calm one in their group – go into his Dom headspace and make his big brother crawl on his knees was breathtaking. 

The idea of being on his knees at Dean’s side while Sam doled out the punishment was even hotter.  He felt himself spilling over Dean before he realized it was happening, too caught up in memory and sensation to warn his lover.  Dean’s hips thrust hard into him a few more times but then Dean’s hands gripped his hips and slammed in one last time, rolling inside him to get as deep as he could and he was filling Eliot up as well. 

Dean’s lips brushed over his and they shared the same breath for a few minutes until the aftershocks gave way and he could register other feelings again, allowed their lips to come back into play.  Dean kissed him softly and Eliot pulled back, baring his throat.

“Mark me,” he whispered.

Dean nuzzled the long line of his throat right above the bruise Sam had already sucked into his skin.  “Sam will have my hide.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Eliot agreed.  Dean’s answering chuckle was dark and amused but his teeth bit into Eliot’s neck and Dean sucked and licked until he was happy with his own claim on Eliot’s body.

Movement had them both looking over and Sam stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.  He grabbed a washcloth and ran the water over it, moving slow and sleepy when he came back with it.  He tossed it onto the mattress beside them and fell back into his own bed though Eliot could see the hard length of his cock as he settled onto his back.

“Get some sleep,” Sam mumbled as Dean took the warm cloth and began the slow trail down Eliot’s body.  The wash cloth was scratchy against his sensitive skin but warm as Dean followed a path down his abs to the mess of his cock before sliding lower to clean away the come from his used hole.  He shivered as Sam’s eyes followed the path of Dean’s hand.  “Gonna need it,” Sam’s voice was languorous with sleep and lust.  “Gonna have both your asses for that tomorrow.”

Dean looked up at Eliot and Eliot looked down at Dean and they both grinned at one another. 

Yeah, Eliot was kind of happy about the way his life had turned out.  He had everything he’d ever need, even if he’d never known he wanted it.  He closed his eyes as he turned on his side and felt Dean pressed up against his back, a protective arm slung over his hip and heard Sam’s soft snores from the other bed.  This was all he needed.  Two brothers and a bit of rope. 

 


End file.
